Turning the Blue Ocean Yellow
by MasterXploder
Summary: The plan was simple: the female Corrin and Robin would lounge about the beach in their swimsuits to lure out dangerous bandits for capture. Unfortunately, neither girl expected the trap to take so long, or their bladders to get so full during the wait. (This is an omorashi/pee desperation story. Reader discretion advised.)


The morning sun peeked over a horizon of ocean water, casting a romantic orange light across a large beach. However, the group of warriors currently traversing its shores did not have romance in mind. Their intentions were more virtuous, if not dangerous.

At some point, the leader of the group, the red-headed Commander Anna of Askr, stopped walking and lowered her axe to the sand.

"Alright, this spot looks as good as any," she called out, "Everybody gather round! You two, up front! You'll wanna hear this."

She pointed to the two white-haired ladies in the group, Princess Corrin from the World of Conquest and Robin, tactician of the Ylissean shepherds. Unlike the rest of their entourage, who were dressed in armor and traveling clothes, these women wore attire made for the beach. Corrin looked like any other vacationer in her frilly black and white bikini and flower wreath, the only exception being the wyvern she was sitting atop. Robin stood out a bit more as she had decided to continue wearing her longcoat and boots, though she left the former open to show off her purple swimwear. More puzzling than that were the various fishing tools and nets already full of sea creatures that she carried with her.

"So these are the southern beaches of Askr," said Corrin, dismounting from her dragon and staring in awe. "I had heard stories of their beauty, but it really is something else to see it for myself."

Robin smiled next to her. "I agree. It's easy to see why this place attracts so many tourists and fishermen."

"That's right," said Anna, "These beaches have always been a good source of food and income, not just for Askr, but the nearby fishing communities too." Her smile lowered into a frown. "That is, until bandits showed up and started harassing everyone here. Now, you'd be lucky to find anyone but the most daring of beach-goers." Just as she had said, the shores were vacant as far as they could see, the only souls around being the current company.

"I assume these bandits are why we have been called here," said Ike of Crimea, crossing his arms. "But if I may ask, shouldn't a simple bandit problem be dealt with by our forces stationed down here instead of pulling manpower from the castle?"

"Normally, yes," responded Anna, "But we've had a squad of soldiers desert from our army recently, and we have good reason to suspect these bandits are our deserters."

"How disgusting," said Princess Sheena of Gra, "Do these men not have a shred of pride for their homeland?"

Anna shook her head. "None whatsoever, and aside from attacking innocent people and tarnishing the good name of Askr, they have information that could cause trouble for us if it fell into the wrong hands. Their capture is a top priority."

Prince Alfonse was next to speak. "Okay, but the shoreline stretches on for almost a mile, and it borders a dense forest. It could be days or weeks before we find them, and that's assuming they don't leave the area."

"Right again. Combing the beach would take far more time than we have to spare." Anna then grew a slightly devious smile. "Which is why we're going to bring the bandits to us instead."

The group fell silent, unable to think of anything to say at first. "Err, and how do you propose we do that?" asked Alfonse.

"Glad you asked!" Anna pointed towards the two scantily-clad women. "We're going to use these lovely ladies here to draw them out of hiding!"

"Use… us?" asked Corrin, eyebrow raised in confusion. Is this why she asked us to dress this way?

Robin's eyes lit up. "Oh, I get it now! You want us to hang around here and act as bait for the bandits."

"Gold star for Robin!" Anna put a finger to her chin. "It's the perfect trap. Two unsuspecting girls by themselves on the beach, wearing nothing but their swimwear and basically defenseless. What self-respecting thug could pass up an opportunity like that?"

"A bait ploy? Are you sure this will be safe?" asked Alfonse.

"Yeah, it seems kinda dangerous just leaving these two out in the open," chimed in his sister Sharena. "If you'd like, I could change into my swimsuit and hang out with them, too. It'd be another pair of hands to fight back if something goes wrong."

Still, Anna's expression remained unchanged. "Don't worry, you two, this plan comes straight from Kiran, and they haven't failed us yet. While our girls lounge about, we'll be hiding just out of sight for when the bandits show up. And I appreciate the enthusiasm, Sharena, but you're the acting princess of Askr, and they might suspect something's up if they recognize you." She then eyeballed Corrin and Robin. "Plus, these two have a certain… quality to them that I think will make them extra irresistible to our targets."

Robin felt her face growing warm and her arm unconsciously moving in front of her chest. "W-we do?"

"Yup, now listen carefully." Anna walked over to the swimsuit-clad ladies. "The trick to being good bait is to act natural. Do some fishing, go for a swim, catch some sunlight, even build a sandcastle if you want. Just make sure you stay near this spot and keep your weapons close by. We can't guarantee your safety if you're too far away from us."

Robin nodded and smiled. "I have to admit I've never played the role of bait, but I'm sure it'll be a good learning experience."

"Me too," said Corrin with a giggle, "Although it sounds like I may have trouble remembering I'm supposed to be luring out dangerous bandits."

"That's the spirit!" beamed Anna. "Oh, and one last thing," she said, leaning in close. "If you happen to hear any clicking noises, don't worry about them. That's just me doing some extra reconnaissance." She leaned back with a wink.

Alfonse then leaned into Sharena's ear and whispered "I knew she was plotting something," to which Sharena nodded.

Anna returned to the center of the group and picked her axe up. "Okay, everybody! Let's find a good hiding spot and get this plan moving! We've got some bandits to catch!"

The entire group, save for Corrin and Robin, dispersed, some hiding in the nearby woods, with others, including Corrin's wyvern, going towards the remains of what was once a beachside outpost. A couple minutes later, and it looked as if they were the only ones on the entire beach.

They soon went to work setting out their beach. "Well, here we are, just two girls hanging out on the beach," said Corrin while she laid out her towel, its design matching the color and patterns of her bikini.

"Indeed," said Robin, taking a look at her fishing gear. "It may not be the exact conditions I wanted, but I've always been interested in studying the sea life up close."

Corrin paused for a moment to take in the senses of the beach, from the cool salty breeze to the ocean's deep blue to the warm sand between her toes. "This place is so beautiful. I wish the rest of my family could have joined us, even if they had to get in a battle."

Robin giggled. "Some of the shepherds back home would probably love the idea of fighting while on vacation."

"That sounds like my family. I have a feeling they would find something to turn into a competition even out here," said Corrin, scratching her cheek.

"Heh heh, I guess even across worlds, some things just don't change." Robin lifted up her fishing trident. "So what are you planning to do first? I'd say what my plan is, but I think it's a bit obvious."

Corrin sat down on her towel. "Well, I was going to see if there were any seashells to collect, and then maybe go for a swim." She reached into a bag and pulled out a jar containing a white substance. "But first, I think we should apply this cream Camilla had me bring along."

"A cream? What for?"

"She says it's to keep from getting sunburnt," said Corrin as she scooped some of the cream out. "We might be here for a while, so it would definitely be a good idea."

"I'll certainly take some if you're offering," said Robin, sitting down on her purple towel and removing her cloak. "I suppose we can cover each other's backs while we're at it, if you don't mind the contact."

"No, it's fine. It beats a sore, red back any day."

And so, the ladies went about applying the cream onto themselves, enjoying the cool feeling and pleasant smell on their skin. As they rubbed it onto each other's backs, they both noticed the clicking noise Anna told them about grew more frequent, but continued regardless. Even though they were part of a dangerous plan, neither girl could feel anything but optimistic about how the rest of the day would turn out.

* * *

I hope those bandits show up soon.

Corrin was not naive enough to think their target would appear immediately. It was a big beach, and the bandits may not even come out to attack today. Still, as the hours added up and the sun rose higher and higher, she was finding her patience starting to wear thin. She had already gathered all the seashells nearby, and was now idly thumbing through her magic tome disguised as a book on aquatic life to make the time go by faster.

But the biggest reason for her impatience was the growing pressure between her legs. She and Robin knew the dangers of drinking ocean water, so they had brought a good deal of drinks to keep themselves hydrated under the hot sun. Since then, that water had plenty of time to make its way through her body, and now it wanted out, preferably as soon as possible.

Corrin wiggled her bottom against the towel to ease the strain on her bladder. She may have been on the beach, but she was still picky about where she wanted to let go. The thought of simply relieving herself in full view of an entire squad of heroes mortified her, and there was nowhere nearby she could hide herself well enough.

Not on land, at least. Corrin found herself eyeing the ocean now, with its waves of who knows how much water endlessly crashing upon the shore, its suggestive sounds especially picking up in her sensitive ears. She wasn't too keen on it, but it was the best option she had for a discrete bathroom break.

The only problem was the other person in the ocean. Robin had been fishing nonstop, and was still in the water doing just that. Aside from the general weirdness and grossness of peeing in waters occupied by someone else, she did not want to disturb the fish and unintentionally sabotage Robin. She would need to wait for her to take a break before relief could be had.

The gods seemed to smile on Corrin, for less than a minute later, Robin picked up her fishing stuff and walked back to their spot. "Urgh, the shepherds made spear-fishing look a lot easier than it actually is," she commented while dropping her gear next to her towel.

"Don't tell me you didn't catch a single fish that whole time," said Corrin in a playful voice.

Robin lifted her harpoon up to show a decent-sized trout stuck on the middle tip. "Aside from this guy that got stuck on the rocks, I got nothing you couldn't pick up with your bare hands. Seems I have a while to go before I master the ways of the fisherman."

Corrin smiled in earnest. "Don't worry, I'm sure your friends had just as tough a time on their first fishing trip."

"Maybe, but they probably didn't have an audience keeping an eye on them." Robin glanced away from Corrin eyes and frowned. "Um, are you doing alright?"

Only then did Corrin realize that she had not stopped her squirming, which she promptly corrected. "Oh! Um, I'm okay. It's nothing serious."

At this, Robin tilted her head. "Is there anything I can do to help you at least?"

As much as she wanted to be delicate about her problem, Corrin realized there was no point in hiding it. They were grown adults, surely Robin would understand. She sighed and replied, "No, I just, um… have had a lot to drink, and n-need to relieve my body of those drinks."

It was a roundabout way of saying it, but Corrin still felt a little embarrassed to admit that. An unconventional princess she may be, but some of her royal upbringing had stuck with her.

"Oh," said Robin at first, her expression unchanging. Just a moment later, however, she pursed her lips and closed her eyes. "Mmm!" she groaned.

"What's wrong?" Corrin got up to her feet. I hope she wasn't too grossed out.

"Um, n-nothing," said Robin, opening her eyes. "I guess I was too focused on fishing to pay attention, but, well…"Robin let her actions speak for the next part, opting to put her legs together and wiggle her hips.

Corrin's eyes widened a bit as it dawned on her. "Oh, you too?"

"With the waiting and the water I've been drinking, I guess it was bound to happen eventually," replied Robin with a blush. "Though I was hoping our bandits would have shown up before I needed to take care of it."

"Don't worry, I thought the same thing." Corrin looked over to the shores. "In fact, I was just about to go into the water and, um, let nature run its course."

Robin mimicked Corrin's gaze. "That sounds like a smart plan. Should we take turns, or…?"

Corrin shrugged. "I don't see the harm in going in at the same time. Just as long as we have our space, of course."

Robin nodded and grinned. "Works for me. Now let's get in there before-"

"Going somewhere, ladies?"

If the girls had hair anywhere but their head, it now stood on edge. They both turned to the source of the gravelly voice, confirming their fears. Several men approached the ladies, each of them carrying some kind of weapon and menacing grin, making it clear they were not here for a good reason.

Gods, why now? thought Corrin, her bladder pulsing harder knowing that her relief had been denied. Not this again.

"What's the rush?" said the bandit in front. "We were all hoping to have a chat with you."

"Whatever you have to talk about, we're not interested," said Robin.

To this, the thug pulled out a sword made of silver and pointed at the girls. "Oh, but I think you really should be. I have your attention now?"

Corrin looked closely at the sword, then over to the man's armor, a striking white and gold, save for the loin-cloth he wore above his long boots. "That sword and armor… they're from the Askran army, aren't they?"

"An expert, are we?" the thug chuckled. "Well, they're getting a lot better use out here than they were fighting in a fool's war, I'll tell you that much."

"You call harassing innocent people a good use of weapons?" asked Robin, gritting her teeth.

"You really going to lecture me at the end of a sword?" The bandit got right up in Robin's face.

Much as she wanted to, the strategist knew that acting now would be foolish, so she remained silent, her hand gripping the harpoon harder.

"I didn't think so." The man then turned around and walked into the middle of his gang. "You all know the drill. Gold, gear, fish, any other valuables you find, take it all. Be as rough as you want. I don't like the way they looked at me."

At this, some of the bandits walked forward, one of them reaching his hand out towards the ladies. "Hope you aren't too fond of those swimsuits, because they're coming right off-FAAAAAAGH!"

The perverted thug reeled back and quickly grabbed his wrist. He held out his hand, revealing the arrow now sticking through it to everyone nearby.

"Wuh… what the…!?" yelled the bandit next to him, and many of the others adopted a look of shock that conveyed the same thought.

He didn't get anymore out, for Robin made her move right then. She struck him in the gut with the butt of her harpoon, then swung the spear end at his head as he doubled over. The bandit stumbled backwards with a nasty cut and the smell of fish across his face.

Meanwhile, Corrin saw another thug raising his bow and aiming it in the direction of the arrow's source. That would not be happening. She opened her tome and focused her energy until a blast of water and fish-shaped projectiles flew out, sending the archer tumbling into the sand before his arrow could be loosed.

They had taken them by surprise, but the girl's attacks put the bandits' attention back onto them. Several of them drew their weapons and walked towards them with scowls deep enough to intimidate even the fiercest warriors. Strong as they were, Corrin and Robin could not take on all of them at once, thus they slowly backed away until they felt the feeling of wet sand on their feet. The ocean was right behind them, and they could retreat no further.

But before the thugs could close the gap, a deafening shriek forced them to stop and plug their ears. A small gust of wind blew all around them as a wyvern, Corrin's wyvern, landed between them.

"J-just what's going on here!?" shouted a bandit.

"W-who are these women!?" screamed another.

Corrin gasped in surprise, but also wasted no time in grabbing onto her dragon and hoisting herself onto its back. I really need to thank Camilla for loaning me her wyvern when I get back, she thought while extending her hand to Robin.

"Grab on, quick!" she yelled.

"R-right!" Robin took Corrin's hand and was soon pulled onto the wyvern's saddle. As if on instinct, the dragon took off and flew over the bandits, coming to rest next to a squad of the heroes, who had finally come out of hiding with their weapons drawn.

"Attention, bandits!" declared Anna from their side. "In the name of Askr, you are all charged with desertion and highway robbery! Surrender yourselves at once!"

"Do not make this hard on yourself," called out Ike, "Lay your weapons down now, or we will show no mercy!"

The bandits exchanged looks, many of which a mix of shock and panic. Several of them spoke one after the other.

"We… we've been had!"

"Those ladies were a trap! I knew they looked too good to be true!"

"I don't know if we can get out of this one-"

The last bandit to talk received a blow to the cheek with the butt of the leader's sword. "Quit your blubbering! Do you really want to spend the rest of your days rotting in a prison cell? Now either show them not to mess with us, or I kill you myself!"

Despite the threat in his pep talk, the bandits' entire demeanor changed from panic and confusion to fury and determination. They all raised their weapons and gave their battle cries, then rushed forward with intent to kill.

Corrin swallowed and said, "Of course, they couldn't make it easy for us."

"They never do," said Anna, "Alright, everyone! Time to show these quitters what it means to fight for the name of Askr!"

* * *

Askran recruits underwent a tough training regimen before they could officially join the ranks as proper soldiers. This training was evident in the deserters turned bandits, as they put up a tough fight against the Order of Heroes. Their weapons and gear being of high caliber only made their prowess that much deadlier.

But for as much experience they had, it could not match the strength and tenacity of the legendary heroes on Corrin and Robin's side. From atop their wyvern, they could see that the battle was slowly edging towards their favor. Between Corrin casting spells from up high and Robin relaying tactics, the two of them were certainly doing their part to ensure the heroes' victory as well.

If only they could win faster, Corrin lamented. Though they were fighting, the powerful discomfort from her bladder continued to occupy the back of her mind. It especially did not help that riding atop a dragon meant her legs were separated, forcing her pelvic muscles to work even harder to prevent an early release. Even pressing a hand to her groin every now and then did little to ease her need.

"Eep!"

Corrin gasped as she heard this sound come from the lady behind her. "Robin! You okay?" she said, turning her head as much as she could. Please don't tell me an arrow hit her!

"Y-yes," responded a red-faced Robin, "I just… let a little bit slip out."

Her fears unfounded, Corrin let out a breath of relief, even if it was another reminder of how badly she needed to pee. "It's okay. The bandits can't hold out much longer. Once they're beaten, I'll land us near the ocean so we can both take care of it."

"I-I know. I'm not giving up just yet… wait, look over there!"

Robin pointed in the direction of the outpost ruins. Following her friend's finger, Corrin could make out one of the bandits making a run for it in the confusion of battle. Wasting no time, she flew over to Anna, who had just finished landing the finishing blow on the thug attacking her.

"Anna!" Corrin called out, "One of the deserters is trying to escape!"

Hearing this, Anna turned to the ladies in the sky. "Chase him down! We can't let a single one of them get away!"

"But what of the fight here?" asked Robin.

"We've got things under control here, now get going!"

"On it!" Corrin spurred the wyvern, and it took off in the direction of the outpost.

They had hoped to catch the runaway before he could duck inside the one remaining structure of the ruins. Unfortunately, they had not reached the halfway point when they saw him run inside, dashing that hope.

"Shoot, what's the plan now?" said Corrin, "Should we circle the building and make sure he doesn't run back outside?"

"No chance, we need to get in there and subdue him now," replied Robin.

"Wait, seriously?" Corrin turned her head. "We might outnumber him, but he could still get the drop on us in there."

Robin's serious expression remained unchanged. "We have no choice. If it turns out that building has an old escape tunnel, he might be able to get away." Though it was just the two of them, Robin leaned in and spoke in a quieter voice. "That, and I really don't want to cover this wyvern in my bodily fluids."

Hearing the second reason caused another pulse of pain from Corrin's bladder, making her wince. "Urgh, alright, it looks like there are only two ways in and out of the building. I'll let you down near the front, then I'll swing around and enter from the back. We'll trap him with a pincer attack."

"Couldn't think of anything better myself," Robin replied.

Corrin steered the wyvern just in front of the entrance to the structure, letting it come to a landing and allowing Robin to climb off. "Stay on your guard. We have no idea what it's like in there," said Corrin before she spurred the wyvern back into flight. She circled the building, keeping an eye out for the bandit in case he ran straight through, and landed outside the rear entrance. She then swung one leg over to the other, and hopped out of the saddle, her feet hitting the sand.

"Ooh!" The sudden jolt of her landing proved a bit stronger than what her bladder could handle. A spurt of warmth hit her bottoms, making Corrin snap her legs shut and grab at her groin. She whimpered and her sharp incisor became visible as she twisted in place, putting all her strength into holding back the oncoming flood, if only for just a little bit longer.

It hurt, but eventually she managed to regain control of her bladder muscles again. Not that took any sense of success from it; the fact that she, a grown princess, had to resort to dancing like a little kid to prevent an accident was a bit humiliating. At least nobody was there to witness it.

"Come on, just one more bandit," Corrin told herself. "Then I can get Robin and we can-"

"Aaaah!"

That was Robin screaming, and it was coming from inside. In an instant, Corrin forgot about her need to pee, and ran inside without further hesitation. Her mind raced with horrifying thoughts as to why Robin let out such a yell, enough that she only took in the basics of the building's interior, that of a former storehouse with the occasional rotted barrel and crate laying about. She darted her head all around the room, looking for any signs of her friend or the bandit, hoping against hope that there was still an ally to rescue.

"Hold it, wench!"

Corrin stopped cold and slowly turned in the direction of the voice, nearly balking at what she saw. The leader of the deserters was standing directly behind an unarmed Robin, his arm wrapped around her stomach while he held a dagger to her neck.

"Robin!" she called out, raising her hand as if to grab at her.

"Not one more step, or I cut her open like freshly-caught trout!" yelled the thug, pulling her just a little closer and making her squeak.

Corrin had little choice but to abide by his words. "If… if you hurt her-"

"Hey, I'm doing the talking now!" the thief interrupted. "I'll make this simple. You give me that dragon of yours, and I let this one run free. Any funny business, and I paint the floors with her blood, got it?"

Panic swelled within Corrin's mind and heart. What was she going to do now? She could never let the deserter get away, potentially telling what he knows about Askr's military to the wrong people and causing serious problems. At the same time, she couldn't think of any other way to keep Robin alive, who was probably scared out of her mind.

But then she looked right at Robin, and realized something. Robin's face and eyes were tense, but it was not a look of fear on her. Rather, it was more of a determined expression, of calm resolve in a dangerous storm. Staring at Robin's stoic face even while someone had a weapon at her throat helped put Corrin's panic at ease. She relaxed her teeth, which she had been gritting the whole time, and looked the bandit dead in the eyes.

"What? Do I gotta carve it out for you on her neck?" asked the deserter. "Give me your dragon, or she dies!"

"I understand perfectly," said Corrin in a calm voice, "But I also know that there is no way out of here for you."

"Says the bimbo in a bikini! I'm the one with the dagger against someone's throat!"

"Yes, that's all you have, but I have three good reasons why you have no chance of winning."

To this, the bandit raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Name 'em."

"The first is my wyvern." Corrin glanced to the doorway where her mount was still visible. "It will only obey me and its original owner. You would never get it to take flight with you at the reins."

"Pfft, you expect me to believe that? Now quit your stalling and move outta the way so's I can make my way outta here."

"The second is your bargaining chip there," said an unmoving Corrin.

"Hah! You gonna tell me you don't give a flip about your friend here? I know you hero types. You'd all rather give up everything you have than see someone you know bite the dust."

"You're right in that I'd never want to see her get hurt, but even if you were to take her life here and now, our summoner friend could simply call her back like nothing happened. I have no reason to not attack you right now, even with her in your arms."

The bandit immediately quit smiling. "Call her… what!? Now you're just talking nonsense!"

"My final reason," continued Corrin, "Do you know who you have in your arms? That's no mere 'bimbo' there, but a master tactician."

"And why should I care about that?"

"Because she always has a plan, and you lost this fight a long time ago."

"Fool, I haven't lost a-AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

It was at this moment that Robin's plan became obvious to everyone in the room. While Corrin talked to the bandit and kept him distracted, Robin had slowly reached into her inner coat pocket and pulled out a baby snapping turtle taken from the beach. She carefully maneuvered it underneath the bandit's loin-cloth, and the turtle eagerly bit down on whatever it found under there.

The bandit's eyes shot open from the sharp, agonizing pain. He dropped the dagger in his reaction, and without anything keeping her there anymore, Robin pushed out of his grasp and dove to the side.

"Now!" she yelled.

Hearing and seeing her friend safely out of the way, Corrin opened her tome and channeled as much power into it as she could. "You're sunk!" she yelled as an especially-strong jet of water and fish launched out, striking the bandit. He flew backwards and crashed clean through the building's outer wall, revealing the ocean outside.

It took a few seconds for the dust and rubble to settle, but the bandit eventually lifted his head up, his eyes unfocused and cloudy.

"I... I don't wanna go swimming, mommy!" was all he said before passing out. The turtle slowly walked away from him, making a motion with its head akin to coughing.

Corrin lowered her tome and sighed in happiness. Victory was theirs today, and with nobody worse for the wear. At least, not that she knew of.

"Are you alright, Robin?" she asked, turning to her friend, but upon seeing her, all the stress came back to her once more.

Rather than standing up, Robin was hunched over and supporting herself on a crate, her whole body trembling. "I… I…" she mumbled, her face clearly showing strain.

"What? What is it!?" said Corrin, running to her side. Kiran may be able to revive them just like she said, but that didn't mean she wanted to see her friend hurt and dying.

"I… gotta pee!" yelled Robin as she suddenly stood upright, twisted her legs, and shoved her hand onto her groin. A couple drops of liquid fell from her bottoms and hit the ground.

Corrin was slightly taken aback at the sudden outburst, but the sight of Robin on the verge of wetting herself only renewed her own need for relief. Another spurt escaped from her and into her swimsuit, finally enough to break the barrier and start dripping onto the ground.

"Gah, me too!" she gasped, quickly mimicking Robin's potty dance. "I… don't think I can hold on any longer. W-what are we gonna do?"

"T-The ocean! Quick!" Robin wasted no time half-running half-waddling through the gap in the wall.

"R-right!" Corrin immediately followed suit, carefully stepping around the debris and unconscious bandit.

The shoreline could have not been more than fifty feet away from the girls, but to them and their failing holds, it might as well have been a mile-long dash. Every step they took was agony, with more drops spilling into and through their bottoms. Corrin could feel urine running down her legs, and Robin was certain she was leaving a trail of pee behind in the sand.

But just a few eternity-filled seconds later, the ladies reached the shoreline. A sense of elation hit Corrin as soon as her foot hit the water, though it also led to another spurt shooting out of her. Operating entirely on instinct, both girls waded into the ocean until they were close to knee-deep before falling down next to each other, Corrin sitting on her rump while Robin fell with her knees in front.

Neither girl had time to settle in and pull their bottoms down when they felt the last of their bladder strength give out, both of them gasping as they began peeing at full force. A golden mist spread out from their swimsuits, some coming around the edges but most pushing through the fabrics, quickly mixing with and warming up the waters all around them.

Although the sound of peeing could not be heard above the water, the girls more than that made up for that with their inability to suppress their voices. Corrin moaned in a way that turned her cheeks pink and made her thankful only one other person could hear her. Robin was full of sighs broken up by her catching her breath from the running, culminating into one long exhale that she couldn't help but smile through.

Their long-awaited relief was pleasant, to say the least. After all the danger, fighting, and near-accidents, they could finally let go of it all, feeling the tenseness in their bodies fading with each second. Corrin could not even muster up the will to feel embarrassed by her predicament. She was here, it was happening, she may as well make herself comfortable. Leaning her torso back, she put her hands on the ground to support her weight, now looking like she was simply enjoying the water's cooling sensations.

Robin could not do the same, but that did not mean she wasn't taking it easy. As she looked down at the yellow cloud spewing from between her legs, a silly thought occurred to her. She had been so worried about having an accident, and yet here she was, openly peeing through her bottoms without it feeling like wetting herself. It was a weird feeling, and sharing it with another person only made it more so, but she still felt like quietly laughing at the absurdity of her not-accident.

Until she looked over and saw Corrin giving her a strange look, that is. It was then she realized that giggling like a little kid was probably not the best action given the circumstances. But then she saw Corrin's mouth turn into a wavy smile before succumbing to a giggle fit herself. She, too, had found the humor of their predicament, and soon both girls were having a laugh together in a way that they probably never could again with anyone else.

"Corrin! Robin!"

But all it took was someone calling out their names to completely kill the enjoyment of their relief.

"Wha!?" Corrin clenched her pelvic muscles tight as she looked over to see Anna right behind them. Her stream was no longer akin to a waterfall, but she couldn't stop it fully, only reduce it to a dribble.

Robin quickly followed suit in attempting to suppress her peeing, but was also not one-hundred percent successful. "Er, C-Commander! Did you need something?" she asked, a hint of strain in her voice.

"You two okay? We heard the wall breaking from our spot, so we rushed over and…" Anna stopped talking and her eyes opened wide.

Both Corrin and Robin felt their heart rate steadily rising, the fear that they had been discovered in mid-relief running wild in their minds. But rather than blushing and looking away like they had expected, Anna suddenly dropped her axe and smiled in a way that made them more uncomfortable.

"Stay right there! Don't move a muscle!" yelled Anna while she frantically pulled off her boots.

Not that they were in a position to actually move, both girls still not even close to finishing their pee, but they did as their commander instructed while she ran into the water, stopping when she was right in front of them. Anna then pulled out a strange-looking tome with a hole in the center and a crystal in the corner, and held it up to her face.

"Oh baby, this is perfect!" she declared, repeatedly pressing a button that caused a clicking sound. "Two ladies relaxing and enjoying the waters in their swimwear. This'll easily make up for the income we lost to those bandits!"

Stunned at the turn of events, both Corrin and Robin found it difficult to respond. "But... but what about the other bandits? Is everyone alright?" Robin eventually asked.

"Yeah yeah, everything's fine," Anna hurriedly replied, "The deserters pretty much gave up when they saw their leader running away. Now come on, let me see those smiles so we can really sell these pictures!"

Once more, neither strategist could think of a proper response, and they eventually gave up on finding one. When they had first joined the Order of Heroes, they were given advice regarding Anna, specifically that there was little point in trying to stop her when she got this way. Hesitantly, they both forced a smile and raised their hands to wave, to which their commander became more aggressive in her picture-taking.

But while they seemed cheery above the water, down below was another story. Their holding muscles, already taxed from trying to keep their urine at bay for so long, were steadily giving out once more. Like a faucet slowly being turned, the wisps of yellow widened back into full sprays, and the girls were freely peeing again.

This did not go unnoticed by either of them. Both Corrin and Robin could feel a bead of sweat forming on their brows from a combination of embarrassment and nervousness. It was here that they both realized something else about the circumstances of their peeing.

Keeping her smile, Corrin leaned over to Robin and whispered, "Are you still…?"

"Y-yes…" Robin whispered back.

Corrin then looked at the point where Anna's legs met the water. "And she's standing right where…"

"It… would appear so." Robin blushed as she imagined the warm cloud of waste forming around Anna's feet.

A few seconds passed where they did not speak, letting Anna continue photographing them as passionately as she fought, all while muttering to herself about sales, swimsuits, and her pesky sisters not being able to stop her this time.

"Should we say something?" Robin asked.

Corrin took a moment before replying. "I think some things are better left unsaid."


End file.
